


Target Practice

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Archery, Bottom Alec, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, Target Practice, Top Jace, exhibition kink, pwp?, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec tries to teach Jace how to shoot a bow, Jace finds something better to do with his time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the first sex scenes I wrote... go easy on me? I wrote this a while ago and decided now would be a good time to post it.
> 
> Beta’d by the amazing thatnerdemily

Jace smirked as he heard the telltale thump of Alec practicing his archery. Slipping inside quietly he leaned back against the wall as Alec emptied his quiver into the target. When Alec was finished Jace stepped forward clapping, impressed by his parabatai’s form. Alec was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts that were slightly too small on him. If Jace had to guess there was a black pair missing from his dresser, those he would never tell that Alec had stolen them after one of their many make out sessions. They hadn’t had sex yet, but Jace knew it was only a matter of time.

“You’re really good at that.” Jace said as he pointed to the target. “Feel like giving me a lesson?” Alec blushed as he pulled the last arrow from its mark, placing it in the quiver.

“Um.. sure I guess? You’ve never shown an interest in archery before.” He stares causing Jace to shrug.

“Figured it’s time to expand my skill set.” Grabbing the bow from Alec’s hand he let his fingers gently trail up his arm with just enough pressure to set Alec’s nerves alight.

“So how do I hold this thing?” He asked turning the bow upside down on purpose. Alec our the quiver down and walked over, turning the bow the correct way. “ oh.. that’s how it goes.” Jace commented. After a second he held out the bow to Alec. “Why don’t I watch? I think I might learn better from your perfect form.”

As Alec took the bow and drew it back Jace took the opportunity to lightly graze his fingers over Alec’s arms. “Don’t move.” Jace whispered into his ear. Alec shivered in anticipation as Jace trailed his fingers across Alec’s arms, and before Alec could comment Jace was nipping at his neck causing the taller male to groan.

“Jace.” Alec breathed as he let the bow go.

“Nope.” Jace replied removing all contact from the older male. “Keep the bow up. I’m learning.” Alec groaned as he pulled the bow taught, keeping his now shaking arms as stead as possible. 

When Jace was sure that Alec would listen he walked behind the male and drug a soft finger down his spine. “Look at you, all muscles...” slipping his finger underneath Alec’s waistband he chuckled as Alec twitched underneath him. Leaning in close Jace breathed into his ear once more.

“Anyone could walk in right now.” He whispered. “Walk in on me touching you.” As he spoke he wrapped his arm around the front of his parabatai, slowly slipping under his shorts to grab his already hard cock. “So hard for me already Alec?” He teased.

“Shut up.” the brunet huffed trying desperately to keep the bow as straight as possible. Without releasing Alec’s member Jace grabbed an arrow and nocked it on the bow.

“Shoot for me?” He requested. With both hands free he slowly began stroking Alec’s cock as his other slipped below his pants, spreading his cheeks and teasing the tight ring of muscle. Alec hissed as he let go of the arrow sending it towards the target, but not even close to the bullseye.

“Jace.” Alec begged, dropping the bow again. “I thought you wanted...” Without another word Jace pulled his hands away from Alec causing the archer to groan.

“I told you not to drop the bow.” Alec let out a big huff as Jace chuckled. Walking over to where his weapons were stored Jace pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom causing Alec’s eyebrows to reach his hairline.

“You keep lube in your weapons cubbie?” he asked causing Jace to smirk.

“You’ll be thankful I did.” He stated motioning towards the bow. “Now keep it up or I’ll go back to my room and take care of myself.” Alec gulped before pulling the bow again, eyes darting towards Jace until he was fully behind him. Slipping under his waistband again Jace slowly began stroking as a now lubed finger teased his hole.

When Alec whimpered Jace smirked slipping his first finger inside causing Alec to moan. “Keep the bow straight Alec.” Jace whispered.

“Trying.” He replied. “So not fair.” Jace smirked as he began moving the finger inside Alec, timing it with his strokes. “Jace.” Alec whined. Smirking Jace pushed a second finger into him, biting Alec’s shoulder when he moaned. “Jace... need you.” Alec whispered. Without responding Jace continued to stretch him open at a snail’s pace. After a couple more moments Alec hissed and thrust his hips back towards Jace’s fingers when he hit that sweet spot. “Fuck Jace fuck please.” He tried, and with that the bow fell to the floor.

“Walk forward” Jace commanded, fingers still deep within his lover. “To the target.” Alec walked as best as he could the few steps biting his lip as every step put pressure on the bundle of nerves. Once they were at the target Jace bent Alec over and pushing his pants down under the curve of his ass. “You have to be quiet.” Jace whispered slipping the condom over his hard member. “You’re going to look so good filled with me.”

Alec bit his lip to stop the moan from coming out as Jace lined himself up and slipped his fingers out. Before Alec could protest he felt the tip of Jace’s cock press on his rim, begging for entrance. It seemed like ages as Jace slowly pushed himself in, letting Alec get accustomed to his size. After 15 seconds of Jace bottoming out Alec spread his legs wider and stuck his ass out.

“Move.” He commanded causing the blond to smirk but relent. Slowly the shadowhunter pulled out to just the tip before thrusting back into Alec. “Fuck... Jace.” Alec cried. His nails dug into the soft fabric of the target, causing the material to tear. “Jace.... fuck... THERE!” He screamed causing Jace to bite on his parabatai’s neck, wrapping a hand around his aching cock and stroking it to match pace.

“Fuck... Alec.. you’re so fucking tight.” He muttered into the other’s skin. The blond could feel Alec’s balls clench and he knew he was close. “Come for me.” He whispered and with a final stroke Alec cried out at his release. As he came he clenched around Jace pulling the blond’s orgasm from him.

After a few seconds Jace caught his breath, kissing his parabatai’s rune softly before pulling out causing Alec to whimper at the loss. Tossing the condom in the trash and burying it under a bunch of paper towels, he grabbed his own towel from his cubbie and carefully cleaned them both up.

When Alec felt like he could stand on his own he pushed away from the target gently, his legs still wobbly and Jace caught him smiling softly. “Well that’s a kink I didn’t know I had.” Alec said breathlessly. Leaning down Jace pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips.

  
  


“Any time you want Parabatai.”


End file.
